Octopus (Facebook)
The Octopus is an animal power that can be found only at Golden Island. His idol the Treasure Keeper. Overview The octopus can be unlocked when you discover the Golden Island. Description It is purple in color and very large in size. The Octopus starts off with its tentacles locked in clasps, to unlock click on them to unlock the tentacles abilities. The Octopus has a variety of 6 differant tentacle attacks: 1.Tentacle 1(top right) Can pick up pygmies if you drop them in its grasp, will then throw them into its mouth and try to eat them, click the octopuses mouth very quickly to finish the process otherwise the pygmy may break free. 2.Tentacle 2(middle right) click the tentacle to cause it to make a stabbing attack that kills any pygmy standing on the island 3.Tentacle 3-4(Bottom right-left)These two tentacles are assosciated with one another, drop a pygmy inot the bottom left tentacles grasp for it to hold it, then the right tentacle will pull pull out a punching glove, continually click the punching glove for it to punch the pygmy until it beats his head off. 4.Tentacle 5(middle left) Click on this tentacle for it to pull out a large anchor, which it will hold over the center of the island, click and drag the anchor any direction downward, and then release, for it to snap back upward and knock any pygmies in its wake, click the tentacle again to recede the anchor 5.Tentacle 6(top right) This tentacle has a hose on it, click and drag the target in any direction for it to spray ink, continue to spray one pygmy with ink and the pygmy will explode. Avatar: if dropped in tentacle one will start battle with octopus, if put into punching tentacles, glove will break on first punch, and avatar will be thrown away, cannot be killed by anchor, because avatar has magic shield. Octopus battle: Pygmies;once initiated all pygmies on island will begin to throw rocks at octopus doing 25 damage each hit, the trident thats behind the stack of gold, will fall out, if dropped into avatars hand the avatar will throw it into the octopus dealing 176 damage per hit. Octopus-attacks are show by the golden bracelets on the tentacles blinking; top right, and bottom left arms will snatch pygmies(only if theres one left on the island, avoid low numbers!) and feed them to the octopus healing 500 of his health, middle left and right will impale the pygmies, bottom left, right and top right arms will slap pygmies off the island into the water, and top left will spray down the island with ink killing all pygmies in its wake There's a quest to solve with the avatar (drag and drop it in octopus' top-right arm) and pygmies can be spawn to shoot stones at the octopus, then cage the avatar (because if it got hurt, the quest can't be finished). Hurt the octopus with the pygmies with each hit it takes 25 damage (it takes time, but it's save). Category:Animals (Pocket God Facebook) Category:Octopus Category:Quests Category:Mystery Island Quests Category:Mystery island 6 Category:Wildlife Category:Pocket God (Facebook)